Development of an "individualized memory prosthetic device" (IMPD) will provide both rehabilitative treatment and long-term cognitive support functions for patients who have experienced a traumatic brain injury (TBI). Approximately 500,000 persons suffer a TBI each per year, with total annual costs estimated to reach $4 billion. A large portion of TBI patients are left with permanent memory or other neurobehavioral deficits. The IMPD is based on a hand-held computer which prompts the patient in real-time for the initiation and completion of tasks. The IMPD software is flexibly "data-driven" by a downloaded therapist's prescription, and contains clock, calendar, alarm, and two-way communications functions to support cuing, monitoring and reinforcement of patient behaviors. Therapist desktop software has been designed for the assessment and programming of the patient's IMPD-assisted therapy. The perfected IMPD system will have immediate and direct applicability to other large clinical populations suffering cognitive deficits induced by stroke, Alzheimer's and other dementias. Additionally, the IMPD could be employed in normal populations for time management, habit training, other forms of behavior therapy, and as a "people meter" for use in both medical and marketing research.